


Warframe Awakening

by Dunblak_Vizgoth, Marsevees Black (Dunblak_Vizgoth)



Category: Warframe
Genre: "Woodles", F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Space Ninjas, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Marsevees%20Black
Summary: The system is in peril and the Tenno are needed once more. Once more to the breach. Once more from the void.Lotus calls to her children to awaken and the powers quake in fear. They fear the Tenno and their warframes.





	1. A-Quaking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of warframe one-shots I'm doing as an exercise. Negligible plot, which is hard for me and part of the exercise, and a fair amount of lemon (fluff? smut? whatever, I'm tired). I'll be adding tags as I go so don't expect something to descriptive.  
> Sorry, almost forgot. No smut in this chapter. Just intro to characters and stuff. 
> 
> I don't own or co-own or what not any rights to the Warframe franchise or Digital Extremes productions . . . I think that's the company. Anyway, this stuff is 18+ so if you're 17, turn back. It gets gnarly in here. 
> 
> Warframes are not “Tenno” but they are not exactly puppets. They can operate without the operators but to what extent has never been explained. In light of this I am abusing said lack of material for individual characters and actions of.

This one was designated ‘Dragonfly’.

The operator did not know why they called her that. In her own mind she did not look like one. Maybe they likened her image to that of a dragonfly, for her prowess in battle. It did not really matter to her.

What was that?

A voice on the edge of the endless oblivion. Calling.

‘wake up’.

‘wake up’.

Dragonfly shook in her black state and slowly her old senses were coming back to her. Darkness receded and a voice rang clear through her shuffling thoughts.

“Wake up Tenno!” A stern yet concerned female voice. “You are in danger! The enemy is coming and I will not be able to stop them!”

Black cleared from Dragonfly’s vision at last and her pod, the capsule that had been sealed for who knew how long, had its doors thrown wide open. There was a slight chill as the remnants of the hyper sleep faded from her frame, the white and gold Nyx Prime stalked out of the pod, alert and alive. Dragonfly’s specs were back online in seconds with her shields powering up to maximum.

A personal screen popped up in her HUD display, an image of a perhaps middle aged woman in purple-blue livery with a tangle of cables behind her and wearing a headdress that covered the upper half of her face. “Greetings Tenno, I am afraid introductions are going to have to be brief. I am Lotus. It has been a long time since you first entered the cryopod. The system is in peril. Factions vying for power. There are many who would seek to destroy you; others to harness the power of your warframe. A squad of the latter group is headed your way. I will send a Liset to get you and the others out, but you must move now!”

Dragonfly sent her unspoken agreement, a mere impression along electronic wavelengths.

The woman named Lotus nodded. “Good, there are several more cryopods within your vicinity as well as weapons caches. You should find all that you need. I will mark the locations on your map. Act quickly Tenno, the enemy is fast approaching.”

Small blips pinged and the Nyx Prime was off like a shot. Through gold gilded halls long abandoned by the Orokin she ran. Up stairs, leaping and spiraling through courtyards, sliding under short portals, jumping up crumbled elevator shafts. Never tiring and never stopping.

In under thirty seconds she had reached the cryopod chamber. Six in all, lined on opposite walls in rows of three. Dragonfly went to work, Lotus working through her to unlock the cryopods one at a time as the operator hovered in front of each of them. Several smaller pods contained companions that looked similar, sentinels of a past time. Old memories of a near forgotten age wisped about in the back of Dragonfly’s mind as she moved to the last pod. A black and yellow Shade sentinel seemed to hover cutely about her head as if it remembered her.

As Dragonfly held her hand over the last pod, she froze. Even as Lotus cracked open the old machinery and began the reviving process, the Nyx Prime stood transfixed at the frame in front of her. A Nyx frame, slightly shorter than her own with the traditional grey and cyan skin design that most operatives tended to trade out. The Shade bubbled and chirped as it flew little circles in celebration as the Nyx’s pod opened.

Moving her hand to cup the warframe’s face along the jaw, Dragonfly wondered. _Could it be?_

The frame stirred, seemed to shudder a little, and turned to behold her. The faceless Tenno took in the holy white and gold with starlights of glowing emerald of the Nyx Prime and a soundless inquiry shot between the two. Slowly, almost in weighted relief, Dragonfly nodded. If a warframe could ever shed tears, it would be the two sisters bound within Nyx frames as they met once again after untold ages of dreamless slumber.

Dragonfly embraced her younger sister Thistle, arms strong enough to bend raw metal held tightly but tenderly. Memory of when or how had been was long lost. But never would either forget each other. The siblings shared many things in common through they were not twins. Keenness of mind, cunning, the deadly power of the Nyx warframe, and the same cursed body that could never lie. A genetic mistake maybe, or perhaps a curse. Dragonfly could barely remember herself. But it was an undeniable trait.

In old greeting, the older sister bent her head to touch her crest to Thistles and stretched forth her arm. Her sister did the same and each cupped the sanctuary between each other’s thighs. It was a test that they had long ago developed for fear of being replaced. An intimate and private gesture, a query. It was a confirmation that each was still alive. Had come home. No matter how dangerous the mission. It took several seconds before each was satisfied that the other was who they believed. The curse of flesh and blood the sisters shared was still intact.

A loud thump interrupted their reunion, both turning to see a regular brown Rhino frame slumped on his knees and looking as heavy as a freight ship. The sisters moved to assist but a Tinity Prime warframe was there first. Her dark cyan and smoky purple arms curled around the massive warframe with a familiar touch. As if the action was one repeated untold centuries before. A thankful grunt echoed in the unspoken silence. The slender healer helped the tank back to his feet, concerned flicks of her head and waves of his hand seemed indicative of something personal.

Three other frames cracked out of their slumbering, cold cocoons. A traditionally colored Ivara frame, a traditional Valkyr frame in an immortal skin with odd Kara helm, and a Nova Prime colored in pearly white and green. The warframes exchanged silent greetings and Dragonfly shared the urgency of their withdrawal.

In a few more moments they had secured the weapons cache that Lotus had directed Dragonfly to and collected their gear. War hardened hands picked out cases and clasped familiar elements. The broken warriors of the void once again took up arms.

It was not until the squad of warframes had reached the Liset that a rumble shook the foundations of the old Ororkin derelict. The Tenno did not waste time in entering the craft through the revolving portal, sometimes boarding two at a time. Dragonfly was the last one through, making sure her sister and the others had gotten their turns first. The Nyx Prime took one last look at her resting place for the past millennia through an eyeless face; the faint sound of shouts in unfamiliar language filtering into her warframe’s audible perceivers. Dragonfly locked into the magnetic strips and felt the Liset detach as it broke off into space, her world spinning as the ship left. From the revolving entrance, Dragonfly walked through a decontamination room then up into the cockpit. A stuttering female voice welcomed her as she looked around to see all the old Tenno warriors gathered around.

“Greetings T-T-T-Teno. It is a p-Pleasure to serve you. My name is Cepph-ffalon Jithan. I will be operating the Liset at your discretion.” A slightly static pause. “I have been informed that there is a hostile force of G-grineer are inbound to this location. I suggest immediate withdraw with the Operator’s permission.”

With a nod the Liset fluttered its mechanical wings and soon was nothing but a distant blink among the stars. Slowly it dawned on each of them. They were familiar faces of crafted masks. The way they carried themselves. The way they posed, moved, and acted. Down to the frames they wore like a second skin. They had all met long ago. They had gathered on now empty battlefields in ages long forgotten. Dragonfly had fought along the Trinity and Nova Primes before, ‘Hataki’ and ‘Nex’ they had been designated. Thistle had served with the Ivara frame, ‘Eve’, on several assassination missions. The ones she could remember. The Valkyr, ‘Lilith’, had always been at the huntress’s side. As for the Rhino, he must be ‘Ngumi’. The great paladin of the Tenno. Humble and loyal yet more powerful than a thundering avalanche. And the great healer Hataki always there to ensure his success and preservation in each mission. Each bore on their backs the mark of their mastery rank, veterans and masters all. Silent greetings were exchanged in the ship cockpit. Memories were shared. Dots that were apparent were connected and the group slowly became whole again.

There were still gaps in space but the Tenno would make do. They had many tasks ahead of them. And they would stand together as they always had.


	2. Melt Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Flames are reunited. Litterally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defense Mission (Venus)
> 
> (Nova Prime-Ember)
> 
> Lesbian lemons

It would have been what they called a ‘kill zone’. All access points to the center, the objective, were decently covered by various obstructions. A rail guard here, a cargo container there, and one door even had the advantage of being down in a small canyon from the objective which would allow the Venusian Corpus troops to ascend or descend away from the firefight. The whole arena was set up so that suppressive fire could be laid down without too much worry or hitting friendlies or taking too much heat.

There was just one major problem. The objective, a warframe cryo-unit, was on an elevated platform where it had been dropped off by the Condor dropship. Circular space was flat and stable, and covered by an assortment of containers and guard rails with only a downward stairwell and a wide enough walkway to a part of the rocky outcropping. Effectively making every square space between the doors and the platform itself a kill zone.

Speedily did the Tenno race to their objective, bounding through dark corridors and into the light. Taking they’re stations, the sentinels prepared themselves. They had 5 minutes of Corpus to fend off before the Liset picked them and the cryopod up. Each carefully picked their positions as the warriors fell into old rhythms.

Eve the Ivara made herself a little nest on one of the cliff edges with her Daikyu bow at the ready. She was wrapped carefully in Salix Syadana to keep the herself hidden in the dark crevasse. Only the low hum of Eve’s Dirgia could be heard as it floated unseen beside her. Likewise Lilith the Valkyr, cloaked in colors of the forest with an Abrasys Syadana and clenching a pair of Grineer Cleavers, waited patiently in the dark. Only slightly strained pants could be heard in her vicinity as she eagerly awaited the bloodshed. Eve’s Smeet Kavat twitched her ears faintly beside Lilith, a kindred spirit.

Dragonfly and Thistle stood on the edges of the platform, their psychic abilities would be effective at controlling the crowds before they came in to close range. The Nyx sisters hummed silently back and forth between themselves. Deadly synergy flowed between them.

Both sisters wore their unified garb. A Daedalus shoulder plate on their left and an Eos shoulder plate on their right matching their frame’s respective colors. Where Thistle wore RIV Elite leg guards and Yomo Syandana, her sister instead wore her Yamako Syadana that she had earned unknown years ago. As Thistle’s shade would only be a hindrance, Dragonfly’s Wyrm Prime curled through the air around its master as it was enraptured by the feeling of air after so much time.

Nex the Prime Nova and Hataki the Prime Trinity were stationed around the cryopod to maintain perimeter. Nex’s Molecular Prime would be charge the incoming waves of enemies and as long as she stayed near the cryopod her Null Star would keep it safe. Hataki would be moving freely about the battlefield but always returning to the platform. Both healing and energy replenishment were her duties. That left the Ngumi in the open field to do as much damage as he pleased and ensure no large pockets of enemies reached their objective.

The healer wore an unmistakable and tattered Centuria Syadana in brilliant green and gold. Nex’s Broca Syadana was more plain but held just as many memories. The dull but light grey hue evoked calm and respect. Ngumi stood like a statue in his position, his golden yellow energy glowed from around his frame’s ports. He would welcome the battle and greet it in return.

Alarms sounded and the Corpus crewmen waddled out in their brown suits followed by the more agile MOAs and shield Opsreys. The hunt was on. As the little bees swarmed out of hiding Nex imitated her Molecular Prime, energy swirling out in glowing violet. At the same time, Ngumi roared his battle cry. While it had no direct effect it would increase the damage dealt by others. Then the slaughter began.

It was a little after the third squad trundled past her position that Lilith unleashed her own warcry, screeching into the snow fallen canyon. The Corpus troops were slow in response as she scythed among them, separating limb and head from body in a savage dance. Her lover Eve was more careful. She only picked out the Shield Ospreys covering the enemy, knowing that the more protective shields they had the closer they would get to the objective. The more attention had to be paid to eliminate them. She would ensure no such thing happened without consent.

Drawing nearer to the platform, a few Corpus Crewmen and Shockwave MOAs braved the hail of destruction only to be met by the unmovable Ngumi and his massive Fragor hammer. They spun away from his heavy strikes like tossed marionettes only to land crumpled and unmoving. In a matter of minutes the dead would dissolve into simple elements. The blessings of the new age of space travel ensuring quick recycle of the deceased. Enemies that Ngumi could not reach with his broad strokes came under the Mind Control of the Nyx sisters. Bent to their will, comrades turned on their fellows and Shield Ospreys harkened to protect the Tenno.

In a few moments, it was all but over. Hataki selected a particularly cowardly Crewman and initiated her Energy Vampire ability and combining it with Blessing. By her caring hand all recovered and prepared for round two.

Four more times the Corpus the attempted to take the platform; four times their failure ended in death. Save for Hataki, who took to wandering amongst the soon to be killed, all those on the platform had not draw their blades nor fired a single shot. Dragonfly’s Nikata remained sheathed as did her sisters, and Nex’s two Kama Primes. The faint whirling ditty of the Liset could be heard as the warframes prepared for departure. What little was left of the garrison would not risk a suicide attempt. With blood and fluid flecked forms, the old warriors gathered on the platform as their emerald and gold Liset approached.

Their ingrained instincts never let them drop their guard as first Hataki, Thistle, Eve, and Lilith entered the Liset. Nex and Dragonfly stood guard as the more stout and solid Ngumi gently lifted the warframe cryo-unit up to the Tenno craft. When it had been accepted the reward of mission accomplished. Without a word the three remaining warframe slipped into the Liset and disappeared into the upper atmosphere. Behind them lay a silent sepulcher and a reminder from Lotus to the Corpus that her children were off limits.

Gathering around the cryo-unit, the old warriors stood awaiting the release of their comrade. As cold mist breathed in a hiss from unsealed plates it was Nex who moved first. Just as each of the others were familiar with one another, she held special memories with the one who began her waking metamorphosis. Kneeling at the cryopod’s edge the Nova Prime watched in wonder and joy as the phoenix rose from her sleep.

An Ember frame slowly lifted herself out of the pod, her Phoenix helm a brilliant burnt orange. Her synthetic skin was colored grey, orange, and rich lapus blue with a faint glow of eldritch green void energy flickering faintly around her. A black and yellow Hecate Syandana graced her armored shoulders like a cape. Silent thanks and welcome were exchanged as the Ember was introduced as Ashti by Nex. All the while the two frames cuddled and hugged.

When the meeting was over, the rest of the old warriors left the two some privacy. Giving them the extra rooms to use in ‘commemoration’ of their reunion, the other warframes went about their duties topside. Ngumi sorted through the relics they had recovered while the others mingled around the foundry and modification stations. They would need a new ship before long to accommodate their swelling ranks but that was for later thought.

In the dark corners of the Liset’s storage, away from the other warframes and their operator, Nex and Ashti embraced one another for the first time in centuries. Heated armor plates met smooth carapace as Ashti shoved Nex against the nearest bulkhead. The Nova Prime cooed as she let her fiery lover caress her every curve and furrow.

It had been far too long since they had given pleasure to each other, and the Ember frame could not help but reminisce as she brushed over microscopic scars left on her lover’s creamy skin. Their passion had not been limited to a bed and a beautiful sunset. It also dwelt on the battlefield that they were created for. In the roar of gunfire and the splatter of blood. The semi-immortal constructs were born of Orokin need. Instruments of war and primal instinct. Tactical awareness was their mindset and dead bodies was their debt payment. Yet they were more than this, as many an operator had discovered. Warframes were alive unto themselves. Their rage could sunder mountains, their love had no equal, and their devotional love had no end.

Ashti hummed in delight at these memories. The feeling of being awake and alive burned within her. And the ceramic smooth armor of her lover against her made her want to consume the ship with her flames, but temperance won out. Instead she roughly flattened her body against Nex and caressed her with her own being.

The violet pigtail swirls of violet void energy from the back of Nex’s helm illuminated the dark space with the barest of light and she brought her own arms around to play, one around Ashti’s back the other to fondle the Ember’s breast. Flame and combustion nuzzled into each other’s helms in an estranged kiss. Nex’s legs coiled over Ashti’s as the Ember took all her lovers weight without strain. Though she acted the ruler, Ashti was little more than a subject to the gifts Nex gave her. The Nova Prime firmly groped and milked her lover’s breasts as toughened layers indiscernibly retracted to reveal a softer more dermal layer. A whine echoed from Ashti as she arched into the touch, soft but firm nubs forming on her mounds.

With one hand still orchestrating pleasure from Ashti’s revealed breasts, Nex moved on to gently ply layers of armor away down the toned and hot midriff. Before too long Ashti’s grasp loosened and Nex sunk to the floor, legs now up in a “V” as they held against armored thighs. Long fingers strummed over her lover’s soft under-skin and worked lower to the scorching hot cleft. Heart shaped plates opened along the middle, several at a time, and a protective dermal layer parted to reveal a soaked slit waiting for attention.

 _The masters did love their toys._ Nex pondered to herself, though she was in part grateful the Orokin passed down this small pleasure to their elite warriors.

Without hesitation, the Nova Prime plunged her digits deep into her sweltering lover knowing she would appreciate nothing less. Ashti gasped and moaned, wet fluids already leaking from her core as Nex’s fingers shlicked in and out. It had been too long.

Ashti was already getting close her climax and Nex was happy to send her over. The wet slapping of the Nova Prime’s palm against Ashti’s clitoris echoed in the privacy of the room as Nex’s fingers strummed and played her lover’s insides like an instrument. It may have been a hundred years or a millennia but the Nova Prime would never be able to forget how to give her precious Ember sweet release.

It only took a few minutes before Ashti was all but undone. She whimpered and keened softly as her orgasm exploded from her core, her legs trembling at the thighs with her arms braced against the wall. She looked down, head hung, as her lover kept up her vicious assault, palm slamming into her now inch long clit and fingers flickering over her g-spot. Ashti gave a small whine before pleasure overtook her mind, dousing her lover’s face in small gushing spurts of her cum. Thrusting fingers did not relent until the sweet Ember’s climaxed abated, viciously curling inside her and beckoning forth more fluids.

A small puddle of glittering green covered the floor of the side room, glowing faintly in the dim light. Fingers still slowly stroking her core, Ashti collapsed into her lover. Sensitive and bare breasts pressed against Nex’s cold carapace sent shivers down Ashti’s form as she gently nuzzled the side of her lover’s face.

Nex found it odd that the Orokin would think to give them tools such as genitalia but never consider giving them mouths to speak. Then again maybe that was the opposing argument. To please but not to object. As if the warframes ever could.

Her lover, weary from Nex’s display of affection, was less forward in her love making. She knew the Nova Prime like it sweet after making the more confrontational Ember surrender to the ecstasy only she knew how to provide. Ashti was not her pet by any means, they were lovers and not animals. But there was no mistaking their roles in the relationship.

Nex let her armored plates slide aside of her own accord, allowing access to the wet slit underneath. The Ember frame nuzzled her way down the Nova Prime’s softening belly and taking care to gently draw her lover into bliss. Nex’s body did not have the same basic properties as Ashtis and did not exude as much heat. However, the warmth was still there in curious spurts that flowed like currents through Nex’s body.

Ashti shivered in anticipation, the soft floating flecks of energy thickened around her. Nex tapped a finger to the ridge of her lover’s helm. The Ember quieted at the soft reminder. With Nex’s legs still spread up in a “V” they now draped over Ashti’s armor plated and muscle corded back, stroking back and forth slightly in affection.

Not to be spoiled by her lover, Ashti moved to reciprocate the cycle. Her breasts rolling over the exposed slit and thighs. Her hard nipples trailing calculated paths to rub against her lover’s growing clitoris. A moan echoed in the room, not from Nex but Ashti as pleasure rippled up through her chest. The Nova Prime hummed, pleased that her precious fire frame was not entirely left out.

Going lower, Ashti let her helms hard crest rub against Nex’s cleft and began to bob up and down. The hard metal was warm to the touch as it stroked from one end of pleasure to the very peak, ending with a nice little press against the Nova Prime’s clit.

Ashti “bowed” her head again and again, working her whole body into it as she was encouraged by the lush strokes of her lover’s feet on her back. Nex cooed her approval as Ashti continued but only for half of the trip now. Only focusing her nuzzling to Nex’s top, the Ember was able to spread the welcoming lips as they dribbled a small stream of violet liquid.

Finger tips brushed eagerly at the sacred entrance but devotion held them back. Ashti loved Nex with all her being. For her it was not just a metaphorical thing, every molecule in her cared and was faithful to Nex. Not even the masters could separate them.

Making sure she had given her lover enough care, Ashti slipped her middle finger in to the second knuckle. Nex gave her praise with a moan as she stroked the tip of Ashti’s crest. With encouragement, the Ember continued until her whole finger was gently tugging and massaging along Nex’s lubricated fissure. Though she dare not add another. Several minutes of slow and caring strokes brought wet warmth flowing from deep within the Nova Prime. A small puddle already beginning to form under Ashti’s bowing crest and strumming finger. Violet circled with green in open solitude.

It did not take long for her own peak to arrive, the pleasant attention to her clitoris as Ashti’s helm opened a furrow between her lips and the vibrations of the flexing finger inside her ushering her into climax. As pleasure wove through her lover, Ashti quietly doubled her efforts. The stream flowing from Nex’s core became a river as she rode out her finally with Ashti’s finger delivering wet squelches. Violet cum gushed onto her heaving breasts and smacked back into the pleasant, open valley. With soft breasts gently slapping at her thighs and Ashti’s devoted attentions delving at her core, Nex came with a moan. It was not an intense moan, nor a exuberant cry of release. It was just as Nex was, passionate. The low and fervent moan echoed throughout the room and verberated through Ashti’s very being.

Only after the stream of cum had returned to a dribble did the Ember gently retract her intrusive finger. As she snuggled up onto her lover’s belly, Ashti slipped the already moist digit into her own used slit.

Nex gave something of a twittering that imitated laughter and stroked her tired lover with a velvet hand. She cooed her approval as she wiped whatever residue she could from the Ember’s crest. With Ashti curling up to Nex’s lap, the two warframes lay in the sultry aftermath of their reunion.

Though many years could pass, though they would fight thousands of battles and millions of enemies, though the powerful sought to enslave them; nothing would separate the star bound lovers.


	3. Screw the Corpus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something special arrives in the Inbox, and one would never guess what it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exterminate (Venus)
> 
> (Nyx Prime-Nyx)
> 
> MOAs and Horse cock. Don't read if you don't like futa or equine phallus.

(communications inbox):

Greetings Tenno!

You have been selected for a special survey of an exciting new robomorphic compound!

All one needs to do is insert the needle into any robot nearby, wait for a few moments, and presto! Profound and pleasing changes will occur.

No charge or exchange of monetary units are needed for this FREE sample. Good luck Tenno! And happy hunting!

All rights and proceedings are owned by ‘Mag the Engineer’ (Relay Patent #7834687-T_wf 395)

 

 

Thistle and Dragonfly had finished their mission almost to completion. There was still the remaining question of what to do with the last MOA. The lone robot twittered and quirked as it patrolled the icy grounds on the Venusian mountain alcove. Likewise the Nyx sisters crouched up by the landing platform, hidden by a large orange cargo container with several lockers strewn up to their hiding place.

In all technically, they could leave but the warframes decided to stay. Lotus had declared the mission successful and their operator would have the Liset dispatched as soon as the warframes were in need. Li’da, their beloved operator, foresaw the unasked craving for solitude and so left the warframes to their privacy. She still glimpsed occasionally at their status to monitor them but otherwise let them be.

As if in question Dragonfly raised the strange gift they had received in their inbox. The fat cylinder was little more than an inch long and held a strange mercurial liquid behind a stubby needle. It had been guessed that as soon as the needle sunk into the target the liquid would be pushed in by an automatic plunger.

In a nod of agreement, Thistle flicked her hand to the ignorant MOA. The gilded sister descended as a gold crested cloud to the snowy path steeped in unseen death. Her Yamako Syandana fluttered behind her, dark blue banners marking her judicial status. Midair she let fly the small device with unerring accuracy. The needle hissed through the air and impacted against the robot’s shields before slipping through to puncture it’s synthetic plating. As Dragonfly rolled out of her sliding dive she stood, eyeing the MOA with her visual sensors and taking care to examine its every action.

The bipedal bot acted normal at first, as if it’s systems had not registered the attack at all, then it started to squeal and hiss. It bobbed up and down on it’s legs as it rocked back and forth. It’s head and gun mount twitched in agitation as internal alarms started going off.

Crouched in patient waiting, the Nyx Prime merely observed the micro and macro changes as the Corpus MOA was slowly reformed at the barest mechanical level. Sooner than later such alterations became evident. From beneath its core a layer of softer metal plating formed a female groin between its tantalizing thighs. Lubricant glistened on the newly forming lips and they light up with a strangely attracting yellow glow.

Dragonfly stood with an appreciative nod. She knew that the MOA, unlike the other warframes and herself, was just a robot. A manufactured sentience operating on a minute artificial intelligence cortex. Warframes were fully functioning, self-aware, sentient, understanding beings that could adapt to any environment on their own. Each warframe had a different personality and conscious. An individuality grown in a bio-mechanical body that could not be replicated in a factory. Only grown in the birthing chambers of the Orokin could such a miracle take place. And only in those chambers would the warframes be given such absurd modifications.

Reaching between her plated thighs, Dragonfly gave a sighing coo as her armor plating slide away from her milky dermal layer. The cold breeze would not hurt her, the warframe was immune to death by cold but the thermal sensors acted better than human nerves. A shiver curled up the Nyx Prime’s back as she reveled in the naked feeling of the mountain air on her thighs and still covered slit. Unlike most female warframes, the Nyx sister’s female genitals were located a little further back to make way for her secondary pleasure organs.

With a slight flexing a secondary slit appeared directly above the first and from it gushed forth a flat headed phallus of worrisome proportions. The modified organ was at least 5 inches thick and growing thicker by the minute, but not overly long as it was only 8 inches in length. A thick tubular cock of pearly white with swirls of purple-ebony toward the base.

Dragonfly knew it was formed in the likeness of an extinct group of old Earth mammals called equines. The Orokin masters, perverse in their infinite luxury, had perhaps gifted this to her. Odd organs to please their self-destructive parents. A sort of perverse thought to have their gilded warriors satisfy the Orokin’s sexual fetishes. They were the master’s blessing. The sister’s curse.

A cold, exhilarating feeling of primal lust pounded through Dragonfly as she gripped her own girthy member, her hand not long enough to close her fingers around the thick artificial length. Though she had no need to, the Nyx Prime stroked sensitively up and down from sectioned base to flat head as she contemplated her prey.

The concoction that had altered the MOA so drastically was likely a concentrated fluid of nanites. Once injected the microscopic robots would attack and alter the body of the robotic host and reform it to the preprogramed form. In this case, the nanites altered the MOA into a more pleasing female form with constructed genitalia and more than likely install foreign software to cobberate with the new modifications.

Once the MOA seemed to settle down, it’s animalistic head turned to observe the Nyx Prime jerking readily. The Corpus robot turned to allow entry to its rear and crouched down a little further to allow easier access to the new nether port.

Pleased, Dragonfly moved forward and lathered her cock against the MOA’s leaking slit. She was not sure if the small bodied robot could take her length but any sort of entrance would do. With another slick wipe of her pearly phallus along the wet nether lips, Dragonfly adjusted her length and eased forward.

She hissed in pleasure. The newly constructed passage was exquisitely tight and wetly warm. It did not lurch and constrict around her thick member as a living vaginal canal would. However, it was far superior to any manufactured replicant available. And more realistic.

Dragonfly had to resist not being seductively sucked in. With slow thrusts she leaned into the MOA. Her body weight sinking her deeper into the welcoming passage. The equine member stretched the female slit painfully wide. As if a fist had been shoved in. Deeper and deeper the flat head pushed into the MOAs insides, abrasively shoving apart the pleasurable walls. The Nyx Prime placed both her hands on the MOAs “hips” as she stood on tip-toe, arching her back and thrusting out her armored breasts as she sunk further in. And she was only halfway done.

A few more pushes and the pair fell into a more suitable position. Despite only being able to fit three-quarters the way in, Dragonfly did not hesitate as she began a more aggressive assault. Her speed picked up, the massive pearl phallus bucking in and out as it butted up into the end of the MOAs available capacity. Manufactured lubricant squeaked out of the stretched hole as the Nyx Prime rammed herself in again and again without mercy. Her pace growing at an belligerent pace. Wet squelches punctuated movement as Dragonfly pleasured herself with the MOA.

Up by the orange container and strewn lockers, Thistle had peeled back her armor only to allow enough access to give her slit attention. She leaned heavily against the alcove of rock, her vision focused on her sister as she massaged her armored breasts and teased her own nethers. The Nyx’s RIV Elite leg guards glittered in the sun and her armored shoulder plates scrapped against the bare rock. But none of this bothered her as she busied herself with the present pleasure. Her clit peaked like a small, pointed, cyan head eager to join the action. And Thistle was eager to please.

It was not long before Dragonfly’s other additions entered the fray. A pair of black balls also popped out of the slit, each the size of a clenched fist and purply black in color. The ebony sacks heaved back and forth as the Nyx Prim buried her shaft into the stretched wet slit. Loud slaps echoed through the mountain path punctuated by the slicks of gushing fluids as Dragonfly’s bulging shaft was dragged back out.

Thistle kept stroking around her nethers, spreading the lower lips and stroking along her entrance up to her tingly clit. Every node in her body washed and echoed with pleasure as she carefully watched her sister ravish the Corpus robot like a doll. The Nyx frame huffed in heated gasps as she slipped her middle finger inside herself. Hot inner walls gripped and spasmed around her digit. The palm of her hand mashed against her clit and brushed back and forth as she strained friction against the protruding nub. Her other fingers spread her wet lips wide in lewd display for no one other than herself. Cold sent shivers through her body as it met the heated, wet petals between her thighs.

The Nyx Prime was lost in her lust, her phallus throbbed with pleasure and already leaking precum. With a little difficulty, she pushed the MOA a little further down and her right leg over it’s thigh. Dragonfly mounted the bot with new voracity. Chirping and twittering in delight, the MOA bent to her wishes. The large seed sacks swung beneath her, smacking into the robot frame and getting soaked in the sticky lubricant. Her white and purple phallus pounded into the loosening hole.

 _So close_. The Nyx Prime growled out a moan as she felt the first way of her orgasm explode up through her core.

A turquoise jet of cum sprayed in spurts from her female slit as she bucked into the MOA, her instinct to drive her phallus as balls deep driving her forward. Dragonfly moaned as her soft sack jerked and she came. Her equine shaft gushed cum, spewing synthetic seed into the hot passage. Grabbing the robot’s head with both her arms she yanked upward as her back curled in ecstasy. Her thick member still cumming. With no womb to hold the fertilizing concoction, the warframe’s seed spurted back out. The thick, pearly cum gushed back out. It splattered onto her soft ebony balls and heavenly armored thighs, soaking the Nyx Prime from stomach to knees in her own seed.

Dragonfly jerked through several more spurts, whimpering all the while before climbing off the abused MOA. Her semi-hard shaft coming out with a wet pop and a squelch as white cum splattered onto the snowy ground, glowing a faint green color.

With an affectionate sigh she patted the MOA’s smooth armored rear. The sturdy Corpus robot had held up to her assault despite last minute modifications. Dragonfly stalked back up to her waiting sister, hips swaying and the new pet MOA at her heels. Her cyan sister stood like a naughty schoolgirl caught doing something naughty, her legs crossed, hands behind her back, and her head down. A quick scan revealed traces of internal lubricant coating Thistles thighs.

Dragonfly hummed an amused sort of laugh. _Like the show sister?_

A nod.

 _Join in next time?_ The Nyx Prime cocked her head to the side.

Hand on hip, Dragonfly used the other to hold her phallus as she retracted first her sacks then her shaft back into her body. Armored skin shifted back into place like growing skin

 _If there’s enough holes._ Thistle communicated back.

The pair shared a twittering laugh. Only question that remained was what to do with the MOA. Then a devious thought entered their minds almost simultaneously. As the Liset came to pick them up the sound of a Condor Corpus dropship could be heard heading to their location. Before departing the pair cast Mind Control and Chaos on the MOA, sending it into an anti-Corpus frenzy. The sisters shared a laugh as to what would befall the Corpus troops when they stumbled upon the converted MOA.


	4. Hunter's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress and the Mad Queen pair for a Spy mission among Earth's gigantic forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy (earth)
> 
> (Valkyr-Ivara)
> 
> Ovipositor-futa on female. If you're squeemish about that thing then skip this one.

Insects hissed and birds cried amongst the gargantuan trees that covered the Earth’s surface. Between the shadows of the giants the huntress and the mad queen stalked silently. From canopy to mossy crevasse the deadly pair crept. Past the Butchers and Lancers, and the screeching Grineer Regulators. Though damp alcoves and subterranean tunnels. Further and further into the Gineer frontier outpost. Eve the Ivara’s Smeeta Kavat prowled silently behind them. The void feline undetectable to the blundering Grineer troops.

In a rush the pair infiltrated the first data storage vault, as simple as going down a pipe before jumping up onto a ledge. As Lilith the Valkyr disabled the door sensors with her Kunai, Eve rushed through to access the databank. Within a few seconds the data had been retrieved and the huntress exited. Eve leaped back up to her Valkyr and silently brushed an arm across the sensitive breasts of her partner, letting her hand linger long enough so that Lilith’s cyan armor began shifting out of the way, before slipping past her toward the next data node.

The playful Valkyr followed happily. Leaping and bounding just behind Eve as they came upon the next vault. But when Valkyr breached the outer layer of security she saw Eve had other plans. The smaller, delicate looking warframe slide down the water sluice and nimbly leaping out of the way of the sensors to disappear in a side cave at the bottom. Lilith purred her delight. She knew Li’da was in part directing Eve but did not have to so much as guide her. The huntress was a born natural after all.

A little stiffer than her partner, Lilith bounded down the shaft and through the small alcove she had seen the Ivara slide into. Not to her surprise, Eve was not to be seen or sensed when she arrived. With a tut the Valkyr flicked her Kara Helm braids and her gifted Abrasys Syandana stirred as she went about hacking the control console. Unseen, Eve shifted ever so slightly under her love to rub against Lilith’s inner thighs and cleft. Her affectionate attention brought a lusty purr from her Valkyr as Eve stroked her delicates, softly caressing her way between her orange and grey armored thighs toward her back. A pair of hypnotic fingers stroked up the Valkyr’s tiger striped back and Lilith arched like a feline. She was clay in the hands of her Ivara lover.

Then just as Eve began lewdly groping at Lilith’s ass, she disappeared. Leaving the bothered Valkyr to hack the vault without assistance. But not without incentive. When she began her digital infiltration, Lilith felt a stir at the corner of her Syandana. Those invisible hands once again delved between her hot cleft. Already free of the hardened armor and only her shields to protect her, Lilith’s slit opened for her Eve to drip succulent dew upon the metal grating below.

Slick wet sounds though barely to the enhanced auditory sensors indicated that Eve to had grown impatient and sought to quicken her own pleasure. Lilith finished with her hack and pulled aside her Syandana to reveal the crouching Ivara, one hand stroking at her own cyan slit and the other working between the grey cleft Lilith’s legs.

Crouching down in front of her lover, Lilith brought her own hands between Eve’s thighs. Her sharp claws made the Ivara squeak with surprise but she knew what she was doing. Orange colored fingers carefully delved between wet slit lips to stroke the flexing walls within. As the pair fingered each other in heated silence, the warframes cuddled one another. Eve’s smaller breasts rubbed against Valkyr’s own and she nuzzled into the small of Lilith’s neck with a pleased chirp. Both of them knew it would not be long before Eve’s auxiliary blossomed from between her thighs.

Lilith withdrew from her lover and gently moved her back into one of the lockers. The Valkyr crouched down on her hands and feet an inch from the ground, her lithe form flexed like a Kavat ready to pounce. Her hand slurched in and out of her tight lover as she carefully fingered Eve. Carefully using her sharp claws to softly scrape against the squeezing passage. Eve gave a high-pitched moan before her slit erupted with sticky cum. From where a female urethra would be on a human, an inky black and slick organ slide out.

The strange appendage appeared much as a human phallus would, save for the generosity of what could be only described as foreskin. Not overly long or thick, but more substantial than any normal male of the remaining human race. Though the Grineer and Corpus used alternate forms of reproduction in these times so that natural birth was unnecessary. However, the design of the organ was different. Instead of seed being produced by the body and carried in sacks below, eggs were formed directly inside the small frame and injected directly into the carrier’s womb. In the warm safety of the mother they would gestate on their own before being birthed with only the slightest inconvenience.

As soon as the dark organ emerged Lilith knew she was in for a ride. Her memory was missing more than the others and neither she nor Eve had any direct recollection of more pleasurable meetings. But the pair moved on instinct. The impression that they had done this untold times was as real to them as light and darkness. Guided by déjà vu and instinct the lovers embraced.

Lilith stroked the soft appendage as she nuzzled Eve playfully. The Ivara chittered and chirped quietly. Her enjoyment kept between the two of them, basking in the pleasure of each other’s touch. Only when Eve’s proboscis-ovipositor was half-hard did she speed things up. Using her claws, she played with the thick skin around the phallus. Eve croaked in surprise and a moan escaped her small form. The mucus and thick skin covering her ovipositor would keep it from being too injured by normal standards but Lilith’s claws could cut through steel if she had the mind too. She withheld the want to jerk her hips into the deadly embrace. Her fingers dug into the locker and grated floor, warping the metal with her grip as Lilith continued her dangerous caress. With paradoxically gentle gestures, Lilith spread Eve’s grey legs apart so she could stroke the 7 inch length of her black slimy prize with both hands. The huntress chirped but withheld her lust as she let her berserker show her affection.

Sharp clawed fingertips slid the heavy foreskin up and down. Using the phallus’s own covering as a pleasure sleeve. Lilith purred, occasionally rubbing the mucus covered organ against her face and taking the length by the base before smacking the whole thing against her bare breasts. Her heat grew as she sense Eve drawing close to her breaking point. That lustful place where instinct took over and primal desires were released.

Before she knew it the smaller warfame had shuffled back out of her grasp and up onto the locker like some kind of tree born amphibian. Her black ovipositor hung like a hungry tentacle. The Ivara pounced, flipping over her lover and twisting in flight so their bodies where aligned with one another. She landed with her chest against Lilith’s back, hand on the mad queen’s shoulders and legs tightly coiled around the tops of her thighs. Eve’s cocoon like Salix Syandana swish as she swiftly pulled aside Lilith’s Abrasys Syandana. Lilith’s wet opening lay ready and warm, awaiting Eve’s puncturing strike. With a powerful lunge, Eve buried her black phallus into the weeping slit.

As the thick member slowly wormed its way inside her, Lilith felt Li’da’s presence flow from Eve along her shaft and into her. She sensed the warmth at her back that was not her lover and the comfort manifest deep in her being. The Operator was watching them in their throes of luscious desire.

Eve’s ovipositor stretching the tight walls of her slit brought Lilith back to the present. She hiss a little in discomfort but the member kept pressing deeper. The Valkyr crouched on the balls of her feet as Eve stayed latched onto her back. Her growl was answered with a chirp and one more thrust. Eve’s hips clapped into Lilith’s taunt rear as she bottomed out. Internal muscles twitched and contracted around the foreskinned phallus. Eve grew silent save for the occasional high pitched croak or chirp. Lilith purred back into her, savoring the feeling of her lover vibrating at the powerful love calls she hummed. Small breast jiggling ever so slightly against her back, sensitive buttons pressing in.

With a low moan, the Valkyr shifted and felt the large phallus shift within her. They still had a mission to complete and Li’da was calling her. To complete the mission. To destroy the data vaults. And the warframe answered.

Lilith exited the vault through a side door that had opened in the front. Her body slightly bent to accommodate her latched lover. Though it was not necessary, Eve had secured herself against Lilith’s back. Now that the Ivara was attached there were very few things that would dislodge her.

Lilith slowly made her way back up the tunnel. Not to avoid the sensors which had been deactivated with the pillaging of the data vault, but to keep herself from faltering as the ovipositor lurched in and out of her sopping wet hole. To make matters worse Eve began quietly humping her with quick thrusts that made her thick foreskin shimmy back and forth with heavy momentum.

Trying to keep from uttering a sound, the Valkyr exited the second data vault with her Ivara crouching tightly on her back. With a hesitant step, Lilith leaped into the tree tops and set about dashing among the unseen places. The more she moved and the quicker she sped through the heavy forest the more the heavy phallus wormed around inside her. Lilith’s claws bit into every surfaced she touched to keep from crying out. Leaving behind a trail of cat’s claws and the faint whisper of a moan.

As they approached the third location Eve doubled her efforts. Her black ovipositor shoving in and out with lewd sloshes of juice trickling down in strings from her lover. The Ivara naturally activated her Prowl ability, cloaking the pair from watchful eyes as they passed into the open chamber.

Only three or four Grineer Lancers patrolled the walkways that were kept above the water. Three control consuls glowed yellow with power to regulate water level and strong cable lines were strung back and forth over the large room. Under the manufactured pond lay the data vault waiting to be infiltrated.

Just as Eve was infiltrating her cat’s pussy quite liberally. Even though she had already activated Prowl it was a wonder none of the guards heard the lewd squelches or the “schlick, schlick, schlick” as the small Eve bucked her hips into Lilith’s grey-orange rear with desperate aggression. Or the trail of female cum mixed with the Ivara’s precum that oozed out of Lilith’s stretched slit in stringy trails to drip on the floor. But the smaller Ivara never stopped as she buried her phallus into her lover with short, rapid thrusts. Her hard nipples rubbing circles into the Valkyr’s back as her rabid, instinctual rut drove her. The small flaps of her hood swayed and bounced with every step as the pair walked forth unseen.

In order to keep from breaking out in calls of passion, Lilith furiously began her hack into the first consul. Her legs spread as she bent over the consul slightly with her unarmored breast rubbing into the hard metal edges. Eve shifted ever so slightly on her back and sped up a bit more. The Ivara could feel herself getting close. She humped her lover urgently as her Valkyr valiantly tried to complete the mission without alerting the patrolling guards.

Lilith had already started whimpering softly as she was halfway through her hack. A puddle of mixed juices drooled onto the catwalk grating before trickling down into the water below. The first control consul gave an electronic chirp as hidden ducts opened to drain some of the water from the room. One down two to go.

Then Eve felt her phallus truly become erect. As Lilith bounded to the opposite side of the room and the second control consul a tubular shape shot out of the thick foreskin and deeper inside her. The thing smacked into her cervix before latching onto it like a teat. It began to shimmying back and forth inside her in time with Eve’s persistent thrusts but wiggled around as if it had a mind of its own. With true member fully engorged the phallus tugged and pushed at the entrance to Lilith’s uterus like a babe trying to draw forth milk.

As Lilith landed she crumpled to her knees with a whine as a hand went to her turquoise belly. She could faintly feel Eve’s engorged shaft surging back and forth inside her. She needed to finish the mission and soon. Otherwise her lover’s mating would overtake her. The Valkyr clutched the side of the control consul and hauled herself to her feet, sharp claws scratching the sides, and began the second phase of electronic assault.

Eve chittered lightly, her hands glued to Lilith’s shoulders and body all but part of the Valkyr’s own. Her member gurgled and squirmed around Lilith’s insides with wet slopping thrusts. The Ivara was wind itself as she surged around her lover. Out and in and around, caressing tightly at her back while she nuzzled into the crook of Lilith’s neck. Her insides burned and surged. She knew it would be soon.

The water retreated again and Lilith had to drag herself to the edge before bounding to the last consul, hurriedly breaking through the coding before the last dregs of the water sunk to reveal the data vault in a room below them. As Lilith jumped down into the shadow and waded through the knee-deep water to the door, Eve’s Prowl deactivated. The Valkyr quickly opened the door as she stumbled in, she and her precious Eve visible through the large glass panels as she was rutted in the data vault, bare for the world to see. Not that the Grineer guardsmen ever bothered to look let alone notice.

Lilith whimpered as she slumped against the computer vault, her breast and stiff nipples squashed against the metal machinery, with Eve still at her back pounding furiously inside her. Her cervix felt like it would be sucked off as the Ivara’s ovipositor suckled and milked her womb. The thick foreskin had retreated slightly but bundled at the entrance of her hole while the surging shaft battered against her walls, squirming this way and that inside her. The Valkyr mewled like an animal and kept her head up enough to continue her final hack.

When the computer finally chirped and Lotus congratulated them on a mission well done, Lilith turned to sink to her knees with a groan. Her grey-orange legs spread and her head bowed she let go as her lover rammed her shaft into her with dizzying speed. Internal fluids dripped out of her stretched slit, oozing onto the floor and puddling in front of the empty computer. The braids of her Kara helm swayed with the flaps of Eve’s hood. Sharp slaps punctuated the room’s small interior as the Ivara mashed her member into Lilith’s pussy. Her every push causing the suckling head of the shaft to surge forward against the Valkyr’s uterus and as she drew back the latched head would tug on her cervix.

Lilith purred and whined down on her knees and elbows, her clawed hands and feet twitching with every pump of Eve’s shaft. She had all but given up on stealth as a string of exotic whimpers twitched out of her shuddering form. Her sensitive nipples dragged along the hard cold grating as her modest breast heaved back and forth The Valkyr felt her own climax rising up when she heard her lover whisper an urgent thought in the back of her head.

_Eggs_

It was the only warning Lilith received as Eve went into a rabid frenzy, slamming herself into the Valkyr with everything in her small body. Beneath her, Lilith groaned as she felt cervix tugged and jerked to its limit. She felt something dense move up against her already strained slit and she moaned as it slipped in side her followed by another. A third, fourth, and fifth followed in quick succession as Eve’s squirming member forced them in. The five nobs slowly worked their way up the pulsing shaft, stretching Lilith’s already tight hole, until they reached the entrance.

Eve gave a high-pitched croak and arched her back, hands locked on the Valkyr’s upper arms, as she buried herself into her love with one last thrust. Lilith came, her form tightened and head locked back. She mewled as Eve’s phallus fed the eggs, popping into her womb one by one with audible splurts until her pouch was full. Lilith felt her stomach as she lowered her spread legs. She gave one last whimper before liquid jetted out of her abused pussy.

The Ivara frame lightly climbed off her tired lover as she helped Lilith down to the floor. Her ovipositor came out with a slurch and a stream of female cum, slick fluid coating the still extended shaft that hung like a turquoise tentacle. If one were to look at the odd organ it would appear the Ivara’s own pussy had prolapsed out to Eve’s knees. Carefully, Eve laid Lilith on her side to rest. The Ivara stayed a few moments to admire. Lilith’s hand wove under her slightly distended belly and between her thighs to clasp her leaking, gaping pussy. Her bare, unarmored breasts heaved against the floor as she tried to regain her bearings. The grey-orange tiger design of her immortal skin slightly camouflaged her in this yellow lit room and her cyan belly bulged slightly with the huntress’s gift.

Eve pulled out her powerful Daikyu bow and knocked an arrow before crouching down. She softly nuzzled the side Lilith’s face in a kiss. She stood, turquoise ovipositor swaying back and forth between her slender legs, and exiting the data vault.

The huntress would ensure her love would rest unmolested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've said this, but if anybody wants to leave a comment feel free.


	5. A Dichotomy on Synthetic Lifeforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of a tube-born warrior the rescuing of the Origin System seems grim. But they are more than up for the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue (Ceres)
> 
> (Trinity Prime-Rhino)
> 
> Here's your regular smut with some cum-inflation thrown in. Violence is included. Lotus pops in every now and then.

“Our intel suggests that our person of interest is in this vicinity. Search for the hostage, and bring them home.”

A deluge of rain poured down from the dark sky as angered lightning arched and coiled through the Ceresin atmosphere.  The two warframes stood still for a moment, statues of power and empires long past, before silently moving forward.

Ngumi the Rhino and his faithful weapons. The fist of the Orokin. The paladin. Armed with Gram at his back, AkBronco Primes at his sides, and Tigris Prime cradled in his arms. Whatever opposition they encountered, he would meet it head on.

On his right was the doctor, Hataki. The Tinity Prime walked patiently behind the rhino in her dark cyan and smoky purple livery. As with most missions, she would be providing the support from any required distance. Carrying Afuris machine pistols, Hataki already had her Vectis sniper rifle slung along her shoulder along with the mother of all heavy blades. War. The pair of warframes had come across the Stalker several times over their few missions only to be beat soundly. Her love had taken the dropped blueprints left by the fleeing phantom to craft the mighty blade and presented it to Hataki. Now the sword rested on the back of a traitor following her paladin as they besieged the Grineer fortress to rescue a prisoner.

Into the belly of the beast they went. The first few guards they dispatched without notice. A mix of Lancers, Troopers, and the odd Heavy Gunner. However, as they delved further inward the patrols became increasingly difficult to avoid. The two man team did their best to maintain stealthy approach but they knew it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. As they crossed one of the rain soaked bridges of plated metal a single Lancer caught sight of them. The fool was perhaps on patrol doing little more than attempting to pass the time. He had seen the warframes leap through the air out of the corner of his eye only to catch the gold of Hataki’s armor. Within moments the alarm was wailing through the corridors.

“They spotted you. Get ready for a fight.” Lotus intoned through the warframe’s internal receivers, her visual profile illuminated at the corner of their visual spectrum. “Marines inbound.”

Ngumi Charged through a small squad of Butchers and Shield Lancers, making clear a path for Hataki to weave through. The Trinity unleashed her War. Vengeful void energy set into a glowing blue blade as it parted armor and cloned flesh alike. They were through the side passages and entered into a large smelting chamber where dozens of Grineer troops awaited them.

Ballista’s took cover, their laser finders waving about. Powerfists, Flameblades, Butchers, and Guardsmen charged in with their weapons at hand. The other assorted troops either took cover or opened fire from where they stood at the warframes who had come through the top door. Hellions managed to maneuver over the molten vats to unleash a few scattered missile barrages, one losing control and plummeting head first into the liquid metal.

Ngumi answered with a Roar and armored himself with Iron Skin before Charging into the right column, taking the whole stairway with him. Once his void sped momentum ended Gram was unleashed to cleave what little resistance he could claim within reach before slamming forward once again. In his wake, the doctor lay waste to all that were not dead outright. She put some out of their misery with her Afuris and used the rest for replenishment, alternating Energy Vampire and Well of Life.

Calls and angered battle cries filtered through Hataki’s audio sensors and she noted that the left column had started to swarm around the corner. As the Tinity Prime turned she saw the first soldier round the trashed corner, a Flameblade of obnoxious disposition. Just as he lept in the air to teleport, Hataki aimed on of her machine pistols and fired. Just once.

The round struck him in the forehead as he descended. All that teleported in front of the doctor was a wasted body. She switched to her Vectis and took her time shattering anything that dared show itself. Together, the pair cut their way through the smelter room and exited out the other side intact. Along the way they picked up convertible ammunition, and slivers of ethereal energy. To others these small things would be useless and perhaps show as a faint glitter. To the warframes they looked as blue and red orbs. One to restore their void energy reservoirs and the other to restore their vital functions, stimulating nigh instantaneous repair.

On the other side of the door a large room full of pipes stretched out for yards as the massive veins pumped precious resources to the Grineer refineries. The marker Lotus and Li’da had set led them to the right, down stairs and through a loading bay. Gineer fired from a distance, their shots inaccurate but persistent, as they unloaded their hate against the two Tenno guided warframes. Their constant stream of fire whittled at the warframe’s shields as the pair bounded and slide by distanced opponents. It would take too long to seek out and eliminate each one so the warframes paid them little heed.

It was a grievous miscalculation. Soon their shields were all but gone and they were running out of energy. Just as they reached a control consul to shut down the emergency alarms, A flock of Hellions dropped from the ceiling to bombard them with missiles.

Ngumi stood his ground, immune to the blast effects of the Hellion’s weapons, but still took the damage. With one last growl of anger he armored himself in Iron Skin, and stood between his foes and Hataki. The Trinity Prime worked furiously as she felt wave after wave of armament impact behind her. Heat and missiles and bullets and anything else the Grineer could get a hold of was thrown at Ngumi as he shielded his doctor with his own body. His large frame stood against the onslaught as gashes began to open in his armor. First one, then another and another until his whole body was a bloodied mess. Vital fluids and exotic compounds leaked from beneath his dented and beaten armor. His synthetic muscles strained as Gineer ammunition began to pierce his hide and lacerate through his form.

The whole compound had shown up to greet the intruders. Hataki urgently hacked layer upon layer of defenses until she had finally broken through. Within a moment she was done. The beep of the control consul signaled their need for departure.

“Alarms have been reset.”

With a pained effort, Ngumi slowly raised one leg to curl it against his chest. Hataki turned in horror to see her beloved paladin struggling to stay on his feet. He had taken all incoming fire with only the aid of his shields, armor, and inflexibility to cover her. Now he drew on the last of his void energy reserves, feeling Li’da’s power swell within him, and threw a step forward. The grating beneath his foot split and a wave of energy rushed through the room with a WHOOSH!

Enemies flew into the air as the waves of Grineer curled back in stilled motion. The Rhino’s Stomp had them paralyzed as they reverberated back through the air. Hataki quickly deployed two Phase Specters in their place before grabbing the depleted Ngumi. She made it to the entrance to the prison ward before opening it and slipping inside.

"You are approaching the holding area, Careful, if the wardens detect you, they will surely initiate the execution sequence and kill the hostage."

Being detected and execution was the Tinity Prime’s foremost concern. She quietly led her beloved to the side where the pair slipped between the broken blades of a fan and dissipeared into an air shaft.

The Grineer lockdown ceased after a few hours of pointless searching. They had scoured every inch of the facility and found nothing. Even the wardens searched their prison facility to no avail. Whatever the Tennos Skoom had come for they had failed. The garrison had withstood an assault by the void demons and won. They stood proud and congratulated each other on their victory. In a few days they would boast their prowess to the other garrisons and the system. They had killed the undefeatable Tenno.

Hidden in a dark corner of scattered air tunnels, the warframes bid their time and licked their wounds. Ngumi’s emergency systems had clotted any leaking fluids to ensure his reservoirs drop below acceptable thresholds. But the paladin was spent. His toughened outer armor was cracked and in need of repair. His vitals were shocked and badly damaged from the constant onslaught he had withstood. And the doctor was all out of energy to use.

She had no medical tools on hand aside from her abilities and no way of initiating any healing process. Ngumi’s own synthetic body would repair itself on its own but the unaided process would take months. And no energy to feed on meant they were on borrowed time.

Hataki set aside her Vectis and Afuris, leaving War holster along her back, before doing the same for Ngumi. The doctor sighed in frustration as she did the best she could, but she was out of energy. The Rhino might have the barest amount but it could be used for little other than channeling. Ngumi’s systems were not as efficient as Hataki’s for expending void energy.

The doctor kelt by her paladin, hands folded in her lap, as she waited patiently on her beloved. She would do anything, sacrifice anything, for her Ngumi. The battles they had fought together. To be reduced to such a pitiful state as this. Beasts of war beaten until they finally died. For that was what warframes were. Dogs of war. Bred by the Orokin as their gilded warriors as their Tenno, once precious and innocent children marred by the void, guided them through bloodied fields of corpses.

If the Tenno were their child masters, the warframes were their protecting monsters. They guarded the Operators jealously and with paternal wrath. She remembered a certain Orokin scientist who had pricked Li’da, causing the small child pain. Nex had ripped the man’s arms from their sockets and beat him to death as Hataki shielded Li’da from the gore.

Yet there were things not even the warframes could shield the Tenno from, like the insatiable appetites of the Orokin. They could, however, offer themselves up in surrogacy. The doctor recalled Dragonfly being one of the first experiments of such perversion. Nobles delighted in her construction and used her as a plaything with the impression that the Tenno were feeling the movements of their puppets. The opposite was true. Dragonfly had managed to block Li’da from her mind, leaving only the barest of threads connecting them.

Lesser warframes were constructed to provide more artificial entertainment as the vicious spiral circled down and down. Now the Orokin were all but gone. Their appetites remained. As did their resentful dogs of war, bound to their artificially born forms and confrontational instinct. Their bones mere shifting structures to keep them upright. Their muscles were cables of fibrous cord dipped in ichor and manufactured strength. Their blood was a compound of micro-bots and artificial fluids. But what were they if not their progenitor’s children?

She reached for Ngumi and as she touched a hand to his arm, the doctor felt some of Li’da’s presence echo into her. Hataki sat still for a moment, an implanted notion swirling in her mind, before rising to leave. She did not take her Vectis or Afuris. For this she would need stealth and dexterity. Time, she was running short of.

Ngumi awoke to see Hataki return with a dark lump thrown over one shoulder, depositing it quietly to the side. His wounds were still critical, systems were malfunctioning and attempting self-repair, leakage was negated. He lay legs out with his back against the curve of the air tunnel and the far wall at his feet.

The doctor stepped over so she straddled Ngumi’s form facing him before crouching to his waist. He cocked his head in question but the Tinity Prime did not answer. She ran a finger along the ridged pelvic plating between his thighs, parting the seams to the odd juncture but the structure remained intact. A silent reassurance passed from the doctor to the paladin. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Reassured, the Rhino allowed his plating to split and fold to the sides, revealing one of the largest penises known to mankind. Because, yes he was that big.

As Hataki stroked the already half-hard member, she moved aside her own armor to reveal the milky dermal layer below and already exposed slit. In all technicality, their entire form was either some composite material of armor, sensors, or vital bodily functions. The doctor fretted through a dozen possibilities before setting her mind to her task. Ngumi’s cock was fully erect now, the fat log standing at two feet long and 6 inches wide. Hataki thought it looked rather human with its mushroom shaped head and veined shaft. She grabbed the meat pole, spread her lips to reveal rich indigo walls before working her way down onto the huge head.

Working through the painful stretching, the doctor swiveled her hips to lubricated the glans as best she could with her own juices before sinking further down. The pair did not make a sound as the Trinity Prime worked her way down, rising and dropping over each inch. A prominent bulge began to appear on Hataki’s stomach as Ngumi stretched her tight, wet walls. The doctor put a hand to the outline and the other on the Rhino’s chest to steady herself. But she never stopped. She worked diligently and with urgency. Her walls coiled and stroked around her paladin’s mighty shaft. The head butted up against her cervix and she let it enter until it stretched even the sanctum of her womb before she felt reprieve. His enormous seed sacks, faintly coated in a fine sheen of fluid, ticked her rear as his hips met hers.

She gave a took in a slight breath though she did not necessarily have lungs and continued, slowly going up and down on his cock as she tightened around him. The doctor milked him with everything she was worth. The Orokin had installed genitals in their warframes as a means to their own pleasure. Who knew it would come in handy at a time like this?

The Trinity Prime tightened as she came off, suckling the massive cock from base to tip, before dropping back down with a twirl of her hips. Ngumi knew the urgency of their circumstance and so kept quiet while trusting the doctor. His cock grew hot and he felt his loins stirring in anticipation.

Of Li’da’s entourage they had been the ones to deny themselves pleasure the longest. This was perhaps their first copulation since their deep slumber and the pair fell into it with vigor. Wet slaps quietly echoed down the tunnel as Hataki heaved herself up and down on the Rhino’s penis. The shaft burned a hole right through her to her core and it took all her will to keep from crying out. He was filling her so much. Claiming her furthest depths with his sheer presence. The outline of his phallus twitched against her stomach causing her to jolt a bit, but she shuddered and continued.

Hataki felt his shaft start jerking rapidly and her own warmth about to explode. With a slight jerk of his hips, Ngumi came like a fount. Causing Hataki to arch back, rigid as pleasure exploded from her heated and strained core. His hot seed pumped into her womb in long, heavy spurts as she writhed on his shaft. Her walls were stretched too much and the heavy draughts of cum distended her womb, causing it to swell like a balloon.

She shuddered through electrified bliss as she observed her own inflation, saddened in the knowledge that their child would likely die immaturely within her. Eve’s eggs had a higher chance of maturing than her crafted ovaries. But she would have to be content with his seed for now, feeling the faint energy flow into her core. Hataki rubbed her belly as she felt her cervix loosen in protest to allow several streams to pour forth. Hot seed and her lubricated juices trickled out of her between the couple’s joining. It would be enough.

The doctor sighed contently before turning her head and raising her unoccupied hand. A glow of green light enveloped the unconscious Grineer Butcher as Hataki spent the last of her energy to activate Well of Life.

Ngumi felt healing ease his wounds before he realized what was happening. Urgently he took hold of Hataki as she collapsed onto him, her stretched belly pressing against him. The green glow was a Gineer sentry that was not likely to be missed. She had received the scant energy he had left to activate her healing ability. Warmth flowed through his veins. Li’da softly reassuring him his beloved would be alright. The Rhino impatiently waited until his systems indicated he was at half-operation capacity before leaning to cradle Hataki in his arms.

She rested in his presence as she let the last of her healing power played out. He would be fit for combat though lacking in void resevoirs. The Trinity Prime on the other hand would need a few moments before she recovered from his more primal affections. They sat there in the darkness for a while after. Well of Life ceased as did the Butcher, leaving the two to cuddle in silence.

Ngumi finally moved, gently lifting the Tinity Prime’s hips off of his with a wet slick. With her cervix strained to keep all the fluids in, streams of cum seeped out of her gaping slit and her belly slowly shrunk back down to a more tolerable level. The pair collected their weapons and emerged from their hiding place.

A few alarming gunshots and the sound of a large door opening. Then the alarm as the prison cells were opened.

"Subject found. You need to bring the captive to safety. Protect them at all costs."

The warframes were gone as if they had never existed in the first place. Only a few open doors and blown apart sensors greeted the wardens as they rushed to see if the prisoner was still in his cage. They bellowed and screamed in vain. For the Tenno and her operatives had already left.

Hataki and Ngumi walked calmy to the edge of the dump heap with prisoner as the gilded liset came out of the sun like a golden chariot.

"The captive has been secured. You've done your part, Tenno. We'll take it from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll pick this up again. Take care and good hunting Tenno.


	6. Character Sheets: the story so far,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to put this up with the others. It's a little something to keep track of who is who. When I introduce more characters I'll add another "chapter" like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you all haven't notice this is not something I'm strictly intent on editing. So if I come up with something I may go back in change it. Otherwise let me know if you see something.  
> 'Preciate the help.

Li’da (female) Liset=emerald and gold? Cephalon Jithan

  * Nyx sisters
  * Nova Prime + Ember
  * Ivara + Valkyr
  * Trinity Prime + Rhino



 

Nyx Prime ‘Dragonfly’ (futa): Paris Prime (bow)- Hikou Prime (throwing stars) or Talons (throwing knife bombs)- Nikata Prime (melee)

  * Tubular horse cock (thick but not too long) in sheath. Pearly white with swirls of purple-ebony toward the base. Black balls that come out of body pouch same as sister to protect them.
  * Base colors
  * Yamako Syandana (like that used by ororkin judiciaries)
  * Wym Prime Companion



 

Nyx (sister to 'Dragonfly') ‘Thistle’ (futa): Boltor (assault rifle/crossbow) or Paris Prime- Sancti Castanas (throwing knife stunners) or Hikou Prime (throwing stars as gift) or AkVasto (tenno revolver-dual wield)- Dragon Nikata (melee) or Ninkondi (shock batan nunchuks)

  * Slightly barbed, heavily knotted cock in sheath (spines along underside?). Not as long or as thick as her sisters but balls are bigger. Cyan tint fading to dark green with dark (almost black) balls (balls also come out of body pouch so they are protected). Swirls along underside (Orokin glyphs?) in light green
  * Daedalus on left shoulder, eos on the right shoulder (shoulder plates)
  * RIV elite guard legs
  * Yomo Syandana
  * Base colors
  * New Loka
  * Shade Companion
  * Ancient Infested Healer Specter
  * Hyekka Kavat for pet



https://68.media.tumblr.com/f22420b8c8b9405d59778b25d60fb52d/tumblr_ouph2ln7S01wyqrlqo5_1280.jpg

 

 

Trinity Prime ‘Hataki’: Vectis (sniper rifle)- Talons (throwing knife bombs) or Afuris (dual machine-gun pistols)- Tipedo (Chinese type halbard-staff weapon) or War (the mother of all giant swords- Stalker)

  * Colors, Dark Cyan-Smoky Purple 
  * Brilliant Green and Gold Centuria Syadana
  * Cephelon Suda



+

Rhino ‘Ngumi’: Tigris Prime (shotgun)- Akbronko Prime? (shotgun pistols)- Gram/Fragor (Fist-Melee?)

  * Base colors (gold-yellow energy
  * Red Veil
  * Djinn Companion



https://68.media.tumblr.com/b58547fa2cae3ba98f10ef3d3f7b7f5c/tumblr_oupgvt7Xjx1wyqrlqo1_1280.jpg

 

Nova Prime ‘Nex’- Soma (assault rifle)- Akstiletto Prime (dual Stiletto Prime)- Dual Kamas Prime (hand scythes)

  * Pearly white and green shade colors (violet energy
  * Broca Syandana (dull grey and silver
  * Perrin Sequence



+

Ember (lover later) ‘Ashti’- Strun (shotgun)- Talons? (throwing knife bombs)- Dual Cleavers or Scindo

  * Dark Grey, burnt Orange, and lupus-lazuli blue colors (green energy
  * Black and yellow Hecate Syandana
  * Pheonix Helm



https://68.media.tumblr.com/5e288cfa2f82c4bc78a9a1ed088a9730/tumblr_oupgmoeFoP1wyqrlqo1_540.jpg

 

Ivara ‘Eve’ (futa): Daikyu (bow)- Hikou Prime- Dark Dagger

  * NO BALLS. Black proboscis-ovipositor type thing. Comes out of where the female urethral opening would be. Looks somewhat like a regular human genitalia except with a large sleeve of foreskin. When peeled back from use the entire length will shoot forward in rapid erection (much like how a horse or canine cock ‘comes out of its sheath’) and latch onto the entrance to the uterus. From this point on Ivara will ‘latch on’ to her mate much like a frog and continue to pound her. The phallus will have a spring like motion back and for inside the mate until climax (Reverse milking? Suckling?). Due to its utility and type, this type of phallus will remain only semi-erect and feel loose until it latches on. Unlike other hermaphrodite types, Ivara does not have sperm or semen but actual eggs that are laid within her mate’s womb. (more ovipositor than actual phallus) 
    * Artimis Bow Configuration Joke: The huntress makes her surest strike in due time. 
  * Base Colors
  * Salix Syandana (base colors
  * Steel Meridian
  * Smeeta Kavat Pet



+

Valkyr ‘Lilith’: Soma (assault rifle)- Talons (throwing knife bombs) or Kunai (throwing knives)- Tekko/Dual Cleavers

  * Kara helm
  * Immortal Skin
  * Abrasys Syandana (wood bark and hunter green, with gold tint?)
  * Arbiters of Helix
  * Dirgia Companion (from her lover ‘Eve’



https://68.media.tumblr.com/8944273ad117238599bcec09d68edba5/tumblr_oupgtgfB8O1wyqrlqo2_1280.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it. . . . Sorry, I've been meaning to post pictures with this thing but the system won't let me. A picture is worth a thousand words but I'll do my best to make do.
> 
> (9/22/2017)- Finally got links to pics (Dunblak convinced me to make tumlbr) but not pics themselves. Sorry.


	7. Old Relations are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture (Mars), fuck heavy gunner type? Meets other operator + warframe (limbo) and begin competition to capture target, ends in gangbang of bad guy. Rhino does not join because he and the doctor are a thing (only will join others if occasion REALLY calls for it or occasion forces).   
> (should be read while listening by ‘another one bites the dust’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

“You are here to find our target and bring them to the extraction point.” Lotus’ orders rang solemn as ever through the warframe’s communications. “Happy hunting.”

From the gold and emerald Liset three Grineer-despised warriors dropped into the reddish sands of Mars. Around them the clearing made the perfect drop zone. Few storage containers, resource pumping pipes, and containers lay strewn about. Each article proving that despite being a runner for system domination, the Grineer were just as wasteful as their predecessors.

Ngumi the Rhino, Dragonfly the Nyx Prime, and Eve the Ivara stood silent as statues for a moment. Myriad of sensors within their bio-construct bodies arching with information to take in everything around them. Geography from previous missions to the planet was brought up and possible list of enemies studied. Without audible signal the three moved as one. While Dragonfly took the lead, Eve crouched near to the ground and took careful strides as she clung close to the Martian earth. There was no hiding the large Rhino.

As they set forward a whine attracted their attention and even Li’da’s touch fluttered in question. Warframe broke ranks and leapt into the shadows, each awaiting the familiar sounds to come to fruition. Long had they thought themselves alone in their duty. Even their beloved Operator had thought herself the last. And though her desire to see the others once more the warframes knew the risks. The Grineer and Corpus, despite their ineptitude and clumsy heavy-handed tactics, were adept at converting others technology for their own purposes.

From the horizon came a Xiphos landing craft of ebony and green. The Nyx Prime issued the order to ready weapons. She and Eve would take the first shots with their bows in a silent attack followed by Ngumi with his Tigris Prime. Just as the Liset that had dropped them off before, the Xiphos expertly flew into the cliff alcove. Its engines whirred as it stirred the air with the barest disturbance to the sand below. The sound of the revolving hatch preceded a dark figure that dropped from the craft before it flew off. It took but a moment to recognize the tall, odd-appearing warframe.

His ‘suit’ was the dark matte blue it had always been, with corners and nooks of dark teal and orange-pink. Each conjoining stitched together with gleaming silver and glittering with familiar magenta energy. A Porta chest guard and Dendra shoulder guards were all he wore besides the personably fashionable Yomo Syadana in blue, silver, and orange. A Destreza rapier hung at his hip to match the Vasto revolver in his cocked hand, always striking a pose while he surveyed the scene, and a Sybaris lever-action rifle slung over his shoulder.

Dragonfly motioned the others to hold, sending out a message over a spectrum long neglected. The Limbo’s top-hat head cocked to the side like a giant antennae. He tapped and scratched the side of his head for a moment, sending back a reply. Call signs and counter signs replicated quickly. After several back and forth anonymous snippets, Dragonfly relayed to their Operator the news. They had not survived the long sleep alone.

Li’da made her presence known through the Nyx Prime and both stepped forward into sight. In greeting, the Limbo known to them as Silver tipped his hat. Li’da and Dragonfly did nothing but sent a silent reply while the two other warframes stayed hidden. Terse messages back and forth confirmed the true identity and Li’da’s joy swelled within her warframes. An old, if odd, friend had survived the endless slumber.

“We cannot let our target know we are here.” Lotus’s message interrupted the heart-felt greeting but there was a motherly tone to her voice. “Track them down quickly.”

A smug impression came from the new ally to which Li’da consented, albeit with reluctance. Her warframes would continue the mission but there would be a competition. Whomever captured the target, their Operator would choose how and where they met next. Dragonfly affirmed and called the other two frames out from hiding. To Eve, the gracious Limbo gave an extravagant bow. And to Ngumi the warframe he raised a hand, first two fingers erect and spread apart in the ancient sign for victory and peace. The Rhino responded with a raised middle finger, the ancient sign for telling someone to go fuck themselves.

Four came together and agreed on the rules. Void abilities were allowed but only in pursuit. Whichever team reached and captured the target first would grant their Operator’s honor. Ngumi agreed to be the judge as his constructed body was ill fit for the competition. He raised a Bronco Prime in one hand and a shot rang out across the deserts of Mars.

The three were off. Eve and Dragonfly leaping and bounding while Silver sidestepped into the rift plane. Down along the pipeline and through the hole. Past the doorway and the catacombs before arching out into the open. Grineer lancers, troopers, and ballistas scattered about at the arrival of the Tenno demons. Dragonfly and Eve circled down the sands to the left with Silver in their wake. Ngumi strode patiently behind them, his Bronco Primes blasting away the scurrying Grineer troops.

Within the depths of Mars their automated senses probed every possible source. They circled through an underground ante-chamber, the ruins of the fallen Mars settlement, and let the Limbo muck around while they searched. Still the red icon Lotus had marked for them was on their HUD. Just as they passed over the oil slicks hermoraging from the underground pipeline, Dragonfly and Eve found it.

“You've found a target.” Motherly but authoritative tones. “Capture them quickly before they escape.”

And like that the hunt was on. Eve lept up and over while Dragonfly swooped low. Artimis void arrows hummed as they sang through the air, fanning out to strike critical points in the runner’s shields and armor. The ungainly female, clad in white and orange and dressed in a suit similar to that of Grineer heavy gunners, stumbled but managed to right herself on rickety cybernetic limbs. She screamed and yelled profanities in the guttural Grineer tongue as she ran. The Nyx Prime came up behind the target, keeping pace with long leaps. She knew that her mental abilities and the Limbo’s rift shifting would not affect their prey. They had to be careful if they wanted to trap this one where they wanted. The hounds of forgotten war chased the target through the refinery and out of the Martian underground. Just as the target thought she was going to escape they pounced. At the crossing of twin bridges the last of the target’s armor gave out.

Eve let her deadly arrows fly again, cracking apart whatever armor the female had left. In an instant Dragonfly was upon the stumbling prey. Her Nikana Prime cutting through the broken armor and nicking strained tendons. The capture target slumped to the sanded archway, whimpering and begging as she weakly tried in vain to crawl away. Silver slipped out of the rift plane with a hissed sigh. Ngumi was close behind him to signal Eve and Dragonfly the winners.

Then there was the mater as to what to do with the target. Eve, instinctual being that she was, queried that the warframes might use their target to relieve themselves before securing them. Dragonfly nodded her golden crest in agreement and relayed the imperative to Le’da. Silver did the same with his own Operator. An affirmative came back as long as one stood guard.

Ngumi the Rhino being the most monogamous in his relations than the rest of them elected to be the watchman. His great bulk heaved and took position above the door on the far side of the natural bridge. Dragonfly gave a low sigh. The paladin was true to their Operator to a fault but it was a hard and jagged fault. He would not share bodies with any others than their beloved Li’da and his precious Hataki. At least not by choice. His had been a dark existence like the rest of them and Dragonfly knew well what the Orokin overseers had molded his body into. He chose to bear the burden of his memories in his own way, and the others did the same.

She turned back to the Rhino and crouched before their prey. Eve placed an aura of concealment around them with one of her cloaking arrows but it would not last long. Side stepping into rift space, Silver proposed they abide along his chosen pathway. Both accomplices nodded and they followed through the spatial tear, Dragonfly grabbing the target and hauling her in with them. There was the shallow pop and blip as they crossed from one plane to another. In her hand, the female struggled weakly and moaned in protest. A cooing Eve knelt down before the target’s crippled and degraded form. Though the clone tried to back away, the Ivara grasped her suit with unflinching hands. There was no more escaping for her.

A long scream echoed the mirrored realm around them as Eve drew her Rakka Dark Dagger. Robotic arms flailed to keep the menacing orange blade away from her but her movements were too weak. She struggled to keep the demon away from her, the menacing dagger burning hot in her mind.

“Tenno Skum!” She screamed though none could hear her.

It was her last act of defiance for the Queens before the demons disposed of her cloned form. Her brothers and sisters, hordes of the Grineer empire, would avenge her as they avenge those before them.

But a quick nick and the sound of the weapon receding confused her. The target opened her eyes to nakedly see the rift plane before her. Every hue was dulled, lines emphasized and outline, drops of blue energy drifted up like rain from the ground. With her own eyes she witness what she thought to be her last moments.

Above the target, Dragonfly shook her head. They were the same as their predecessors, the Grineer and Corpus. Seeking power and influence, never content with the bounty that they had. Even the Sentients, long perished foes, sought more in the end. Blood shed again and again, slaves harvested and broken, minds and hearts captured. And all this for more. The warframes were dogs of war and would never harm a target that they had been sent to capture. She and the others would not torture the female. But that did not mean they could teach a lesson in other ways.

Eve’s dagger flashed thrice more, cutting away the Grineer’s mask in a few quick slices. What lay beneath was not something one would commonly consider attractive. A scar wrinkled face with only several patches of hair for lashes and brows. Her thin lips appeared more as gashes with reddened gums. Pinpoint eyes, dancing with eccentricity, convulsed in their naked observation of a world never seen before. Misshapen features aligned improperly through the use of over-extended cloning processes.

Never the less, the Ivara cooed lovingly as she stroked her fingers down the quivering face. Even though she was the enemy there was no reason they should not be gentle. As Eve drew her attention with careful caresses, Dragonfly silently cut away the cloth around the female’s groin with one of her Hikou Prime stars. If the female noticed she did not indicate so visibly. Perhaps she had accepted her fate and thought the warframes would rape her to death.

A whimpered breath escaped her twisted lips, “For the Queens.”

Just as she thought. The target believed this to be her end. Eve cooed gently to the female, resting her head and neck in the crook of her arm. Likewise, Dragonfly hummed a synthetic melody as she rubbed the target’s thighs. The Tenno were not barbaric in their ways like the Grineer or Corpus. They would not break a person’s body to get at their mind unless called for. Instead, they would pick at a target’s mind until the answer became apparent. Long forgotten ways of the Orokin were still theirs to utilize. Even if they were outnumbered, they held the technological advantage over every other faction in the system.

Dragonfly felt her cock stir within her as armor plates shifted out of the way. She looked at Eve to see she already had her foreskinned phallus dangling out. Doing a quick mental calculation, the Nyx Prime sent suggestions to the other warframes as to their positions.

The Ivara would take the bottom and feed her length into the female’s womanhood. It was the best option for the smaller warframe as her cock was ill suited for any other form of penetrative target. Dragonfly would take the back as she surmised her own phallus would be too thick for the female to take down her throat. That last orifice she would leave to the Limbo who promptly opened his own armor plating. Dark blue coating moved aside to reveal pink flesh like the opening bud of an apple flower. Silver always was an odd one. As was his Operator.

Tucking the thoughts aside, the Nyx Prime crouched over the female and Eve. The Ivara had already wrapped her legs around the female’s hips and spread them in turn for Dragonfly. She slid a hand down between her thighs as her armor plates eased away from synthetic flesh. The grey tissue beneath breathed the rift environment and her lips moistened in anticipation. Above her slit, her thick shaft revealed itself. The target’s eyes widened at the sight and would have screamed if not for Eve grabbing hold of her tongue. Instead the female squealed in panic and wiggled all the more when she felt the Ivara’s alien ovipositor press against her womanhood. Fingers braced against the female’s gums long enough to allow Silver to take position and plug


	8. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we did not get to. . .   
> Just the thoughts.

Warframe Fanfic

(Liset=ship)

Clan name: Echoing Djinn

Operators:

Li’da (female) Liset(ship)=emerald and gold? Cephalon Jithan

  * Nyx sisters
  * Nova Prime + Ember
  * Ivara + Valkyr
  * Trinity Prime + Rhino



Padronna (male) Xiphos(ship)=ebony and green. Cephalon Uma

  * Nova (Flux helm)
  * Limbo + Equinox



Plague (female) Mantis(ship)=green and purple. Cephalon Infice

  * Saryn + Mirage sisters



Nyara (male) Scimitar(ship)=yellow and white. Cephalon

  * Nekros + Oberon
  * Mag the Engineer
  * Inarus



Spree (male?) (ship?)=? Cephalon Cu’jaque

  * Frost + harem



 

(Solo) “The Feared One” (female) Ship?= . Cephalon?

  * Multiple frames, always have dark colors and angry red energy
  * Ash
  * Frost
  * Inaros (Ramses skin-Canoptic helm-? _
  * Ivara (?_rubico sniper rifle-)
  * Mag
  * Mirage (harlequin helm_?)
  * Nekros Prime (? _?-Hate scythe)
  * Nova
  * Nyx
  * Oberon
  * Valkyr



 

 

 

 

Nyx Prime ‘Dragonfly’ (futa): Paris Prime (bow)- Hikou Prime (throwing stars) or Talons (throwing knife bombs)- Nikata Prime (melee)

  * Tubular horse cock (thick but not too long) in sheath. Pearly white with swirls of purple-ebony toward the base. Black balls that come out of body pouch same as sister to protect them.
  * Base colors
  * Yamako Syandana (like that used by ororkin judiciaries)
  * \- Prime armor save for chest
  * Wym Prime Companion



**_C_** Nyx (sister to above) ‘Thistle’ (futa): Boltor (assault rifle/crossbow) or Paris Prime- Sancti Castanas (throwing knife stunners) or Hikou Prime (throwing stars as gift) or AkVasto (tenno revolver-dual wield)- Dragon Nikata <later nikata prime> (melee) or Ninkondi (shock batan nunchuks)

  * Slightly barbed, heavily knotted cock in sheath (spines along underside?). Not as long or as thick as her sisters but balls are bigger. Cyan tint fading to dark green with dark (almost black) balls (balls also come out of body pouch so they are protected). Swirls along underside (Orokin glyphs?) in light green
  * Daedalus on left shoulder, eos on the right shoulder (shoulder plates)
  * RIV elite guard legs
  * Yomo Syandana
  * Base colors
  * New Loka
  * Shade Companion
  * Ancient Infested Healer Specter
  * Hyekka Kavat for pet



 

Trinity Prime ‘Hataki’: Vectis (sniper rifle)- Talons (throwing knife bombs) or Afuris (dual machine-gun pistols)- Tipedo (Chinese type halbard-staff weapon) or War (the mother of all giant swords- Stalker)

  * Colors? Dark Cyan-Smoky Purple (energy?
  * Brilliant Green and Gold Centuria Syadana
  * Cephelon Suda



+

 ** _C_** Rhino ‘Ngumi’: Tigris Prime (shotgun)- Akbronko Prime? (shotgun pistols)- Gram/Fragor (Fist-Melee?)

  * Base colors (gold-yellow energy
  * Red Veil
  * Djinn Companion



 

Nova Prime ‘Nex’- Soma (assault rifle)- Akstiletto Prime (dual Stiletto Prime)- Dual Kamas Prime (hand scythes)

  * Pearly white and green shade colors (violet energy
  * Broca Syandana (dull grey and silver
  * Perrin Sequence



+

 ** _C_** Ember (lover later) ‘Ashti’- Strun (shotgun)- Talons? (throwing knife bombs)- Dual Cleavers or Scindo

  * Dark Grey, burnt Orange, and lupus-lazuli blue colors? Energy green
  * Black and yellow Hecate Syandana
  * Pheonix Helm



 

Ivara ‘Eve’ (futa): Daikyu (bow)- Hikou Prime- Dark Dagger

  * NO BALLS?!? Black proboscis-ovipositor type thing. Comes out of where the female urethral opening would be. Looks somewhat like a regular human genetalia except with a large sleeve of foreskin. When peeled back from use the entire length will shoot forward in rapid erection (much like how a horse or canine cock ‘comes out of its sheath’) and latch onto the entrance to the uterus. From this point on Ivara will ‘latch on’ to her mate much like a frog and continue to pound her. The phallus will have a spring like motion back and for inside the mate until climax (Reverse milking? Suckling?). Due to its utility and type, this type of phallus will remain only semi-erect and feel loose until it latches on. Unlike other hermaphrodite types, Ivara does not have sperm or semen but actual eggs that are laid within her mate’s womb. (more ovipositor than actual phallus) 
    * Artimis Bow Configuration Joke:
  * Base Colors?
  * Salix Syandana
  * Steel Meridian
  * Smeeta Kavat Pet



+

 ** _C_** Valkyr ‘Lilith’: Soma (assault rifle)- Talons (throwing knife bombs) or Kunai (throwing knives)- Tekko/Dual Cleavers

  * Kara helm
  * Immortal Skin
  * Abrasys Syandana (wood bark and hunter green, with gold tint?)
  * Arbiters of Helix
  * Dirgia Companion (from her lover ‘Eve’



 

 

Later:

Limbo ‘Silver’- Sybaris (lever action rifle)- Vasto (revolver)- Endura or Destreza (rapiers)

  * Colors? Dark matte blue, dark orange-pink?, darkened teal, silver, and magenta energy
  * Porta chest guard and Dendra shoulder guards
  * Yomo syadana in blue, silver, orange
  * ‘Noble animation’
  * Cock? Long slender shaft with several bumps on either side near the base and a flat, diagonal head.



+

Equinox ‘Moon’- Sybaris (lever action rifle)- Magnus (revolver)- Draka Prime (saber type sword)

  * Colors? Mauve pink? Dark blue, light orange, and light blue with white energy
  * Igaro syadana
  * Cock? Twining tendrils with bumps, one black and the other white, ending in a mushroom-head like bulb.



 

Nova ‘’-?

  * Colors?
  * Flux helm
  * Immortal skin?



 

 

 

Saryn ‘Tsuna’ (futa)- Paris Prime (bow)- Magnus (tenno revolver)- Nikata Prime (melee), Ninkondi, or Endura

  * ‘injector’ dick that bears similarities to a bovine. Long (extremely) and narrow meant for direct injection into the womb. Has small ‘fan’ ridges to either side (and underside) that lock in when climax takes hold. Semen produced can have variating effects. Good for only four or so rounds.
  * Burnt orange, dark matte blue, dark olive green, shaded forest green, and purple-violet (magenta?) energy
  * Base skin + Graxx helm
  * Green and brown Vanquished Banner Syadana
  * Embolist shoulder growth left, Dendra shoulder guard right, RIV Elite leg guards
  * Mastery sigil pointed up between infested cleavage and neon blue in color



+

 ** _C_** Mirage ‘Enya or Illa’ (futa) (sister to above)- Soma- Vasto? Afuris (dual furis machine-pistols)- Atterax or Destreza or Nikata Prime

  * Tentacles (with suckers) Dicks that glow and hypnotize -cuttlefish
  * \----, Accents (boots/shinguards etc) are more bleached white than others; Energy is red.
  * Harlequin mask/helm
  * Mastery Sigil in cleft of ass (or just above)
  * Salix Syadana 
    * Rich blue, magenta, sky blue, white accents, and hot pink energy



 

 

 

Nekros ‘Robert or Bob’- Sybaris- Afuris- Lesion or Orthos Prime

  * Colors? Grey-blue-red and orange-yellow energy
  * Mortos Binds



+

Oberon ‘Feyrache (pronounced fey-r'ark, as name)’- Rubico or Sybaris- Talons or Spira- Silva & Agis Prime or Dual Ether

  * Feyarch skin/helm in blue-silver-black with yellow-orange energy



 

 

Inarus ‘Othept’- Sybaris Prime (assault rifle)- Talons (throwing knife bombs)- Guandao (the emerald spear- green, brown, gold, and blue energy with uru sugatra_ lower back holster style) Not one for subtlety.

  * Anubis Helm
  * Abrasys Syadana
  * Embolist chest growth, RIV Elite shoulder and leg guards
  * Base colors
  * ?



 

 ** _C_** ‘Mag the Engineer’- Tetra or Penta- Cestra or Detron?- Lecta (whip)

  * Seen most often in Relay as type of vender but does go on missions to collect parts/resources.
  * Is a tinker and seller of more pleasurable items . . . . (dildo guns, futa MOAs, and ona-hole Zanukas)
  * Coil helm



 

 

Frost ‘Coal’- Boar Prime (shotgun)- Akbronko Prime (shotgun pistols)- Scindo Prime (ax)

  * Colors?



\+ (‘slave girls’ harem)

Nekros ‘Morana (goddess of winter/death_slavic)’- Boltor Prime- Akstilleto Prime- Tipedo or Atterax

  * Light grey/silver colors and red-orange energy
  * Raknis helm
  * Mortos Binds
  * Cock?



 Nekros ‘Thana (‘the death’)’- Dread (stalker’s bow)- Castanas- Tipedo or Atterax

  * Light/dark grey colors and blue-silver/seafoam energy
  * Mortos Binds
  * Cock?



Excalibur ‘Kova’- Rubiko (sniper rifle)?- AkMagnus (dual magnus revolvers)- Draka Prime?

  * Colors= Neon green- grey- bone white- green energy
  * Pendragon Helm



Loki ‘Ilyon?’- Boar Prime?- AkStiletto Prime?-

  * Swindle Helm
  * Colors= beige brown, brownish grey, blue highlights, and yellow energy



Zephyr ‘Wren’- Paris Prime- Aklato- Orthos or Glaive (throwing star)

  * ?



Ember?

  * Backdraft Helm



 

 

 

 

 

#1- intro

#2- Mobile Defense Mission (Venus or Mercury), Ember joins

#3- Exterminate Corpus (Venus), Fuck the Moas! (received mail with “free sample” of MOA conversion from ‘Mag the Engineer’)

#4- Spy (earth), hunters (Valkyr-Ivara’s) day out

#5- Rescue (Ceres), the Healer (rhino-trinity) ‘A Dichotomy on Synthetic Lifeforms’

#6- Capture (Mars), fuck heavy gunner type? Meets other operator + warframes and begin competition to capture target, ends in gangbang of bad guy.

#7- Mobile Defense? Survival? (Mars or Ceres<toxic environment fetish>), The Twins (Nyxs meet Saryn-Mirage twins)

#8- Relay? (Mercury?), Divide and Conquer (warframes and operators seek out the best in each syndicate to ensure the Origin System has only the best looking out for it) (meet Frost and Harem?)

#9- Sabotage (Venus), Fuck the Recruiters (the copulation of tenno and syndicate peoples)

#10- Operator?

#11- Rescue (Mars), Warden’s Day in Court (Nyx Prime solo, fuck Grineer female warden)

#10- ? (Location?) Bad Day. They meet the Fearsome One at end of mission or after fuck? Spy? Assassination?

#11- Exterminate (earth), King and Queen/ The Grove (Oberon ‘spring’ and Titania ‘autumn’)?

#12-

#15- Void Mission, Of Song and Moon (meet equinox and banshee who have been locked in battle for who knows how long) ?

#?- Archwing Mission?

#?- Mag’s little Science Project (turning robots/moas/zanuka into workable sex toys)

#?-

#?- Exterminate Mission, one spared.

#?- Defense (infestation-earth?), Death of a Sister (Nyx Prime)

#?- Void Mission?, Lost Star (nyx and ballista<?> comfort fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘Primes’ are supposed to be of true Orokin make yet the players start out with a regular Excalibur, Volt, or Mag frame. Ergo these are of “Tenno” make probably by the Lotus herself. So it would not be too much of a stretch to say she manufactured these beforehand and stashes they around the origin system.  
> It never says whether warframes are robots or not but they do not have any characteristics of them. They bleed, suffer damage, and have “health” that can be recovered. In my own opinion they are something of a bio-mechanical humanoid synthetic lifeform that have been grown by the Orokin/Tenno, and I am going to use this thought as my basis.  
> On basis of storytelling, the warframes and operator(s) will suffer some memory loss post-sleep. They will remember somethings very well and other things not at all. Any one warframe can remember things that the others don’t (a battle that they were in with one another or certain reasons for the way things are).  
> As warframes do not talk in game I am not having them talk in story. They can communicate via telepathy/cyber communication augments to their bodies. As such their conversations and thoughts will be the same and in italics.


End file.
